The Thanksgiving Blunder
by Hillsy21
Summary: On Thanksgiving day, Theodore insisted on cooking the whole dinner by himself to impress Eleanor and 25 other guests. When something goes hilariously wrong though, it brings out the best...and worst of Alvin.


**The Thanksgiving Blunder**

**Authors Note: ****I know that it's still too early for a Thanksgiving story, but here it is anyway.**

'"Help! Somebody help me! Is there anyone out there?"

My, my, somebody was in trouble. It was Thanksgiving and Theodore was in cooking heaven that day. With Dave's occasional help, Theo had set himself the task of cooking a dinner for no less than 25 people. Eleanor had insisted on helping like last year, but Theodore had a goal to fulfil and luckily, she respected that. He also wanted to impress her by cooking the greatest Thanksgiving dinner she had ever experienced. There was a lot on the line with her and his reputation, but he was more than up to the job...Not the way Alvin remembered that year though...

A few important people and family members were attending the dinner. Including his immediate family along with Claire Wilson, Toby, Aunt Jackie, Julie Ortega and Dave's parents, the Seville family's closest friends were coming: Ross Bagdasarian Jr and Janice Karman. Dave's old college roommate: the Australian born and raised veterinarian Dr. Chris Hill was invited too. Some of the representatives from Liberty Records who had chummed up to Dave were more than happy to celebrate Thanksgiving with their most successful and profitable clients. Theodore had a lot to live up to.

"Anyone? Help me out of here!" cried the muffled voice of the holiday chef. How on earth did he manage this? Of all the things that could've gone wrong, or things he could've stuffed up, it had to be this didn't it? He was going to be the laughing stock of the year if he didn't fix it soon. Luckily for him, the right fixer-upper had arrived in the form of his oldest brother.

"Theodore? Where are you? What's going on?" called the confused Alvin, looking around the kitchen for some sign of his brother. He hopped up onto the bench and looked again. There were so many types of food: chopped, sliced, diced, sautéed, creamed, mashed, smoothed, iced and even just plain squashed. Alvin could see what the start of a zucchini slice was and a plate of whipped cream set for the dessert Theodore was planning, but just no Theodore. He hopped over a bowl of mashed potato just as Theodore called back.

"Alvin! Thank God! Can you help me?" asked Theodore desperately. Alvin cocked his head, scratching his chin and still looking around.

"I will if you tell me where on earth you are," he replied simply, clueless as ever.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh..."

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I'll go with it; I'll go along, because two rights don't make a wrong." Alvin recited happily, crossing his heart, fully aware the Theodore couldn't see it. "So? Where are ya, Teddy?'

"I'm in the tammanana..." stammered Theodore, deliberately messing up the last word.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Said Alvin, "Could you say it again without the mumbling?"

"I said...I'm stuck in the turmanana..."

"What?"

"I'm stuck in the turkey, okay? Happy now?"

Alvin didn't hear that last part over his own laughing. He had cracked up so loudly, it was a surprise that the neighbours didn't hear it. Within seconds he was on his stomach cackling like a witch filled with happy gas. He was even rolling around, nearly falling off the edge and running into plates of food. He rolled into some spilt cranberry juice, which just made him laugh harder. Theodore listened, very annoyed. _I knew I should've made him pinkie swear instead._

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" he grunted, angrily. Theodore was starting to feel a bit sick in there. It was dark, slimy and smelled awful, "This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry! You're right, this isn't funny..." wheezed Alvin, trying to get a hold of himself, "This is _hilarious!" _He lost control again and burst into another fit of laughter, this time falling backwards into the bowl of cranberry sauce itself. Now covered, Alvin lifted himself out, feeling more entertained than he had been in months. "How on earth did you get in there in the first place?"

"It happened when I was shoving the stuffing in here," Theo started, " It was too far in to just reach in like humans can, so I had to come in. Only when I came in, did I realise I couldn't come back out. I realise now that I should've asked Dave to do it, but I had my heart set on doing everything myself. This is horrible! Everybody's gonna remember 2010 as the year Theodore Seville got stuck inside the Thanksgiving turkey! They'll laugh at me, Alvin! Just like you are now!"

Alvin settled down quickly. He was arrogant and selfish at the best of times, yes. But he wasn't a bad brother either. He walked up to the turkey and pressed an ear to it after clearing it of cranberry sauce. "Well, you've still got 7 hours to go. Let's get you out of there then. I'm guessing you went in through the back end?" Theodore nodded, but then remembered that Alvin couldn't see him, so he answered.

"Yeah, it was the only way. Please hurry Al, it's horrible in here!" pleaded Theo.

"Well, no duh! You're stuck in a dead animal carcass...What were you expecting? For it to smell like popcorn?" Alvin teased. Theodore responded with a rude comment, making Alvin chuckle. He loved toying with his brothers when they were desperate with help. Alvin stared around in search for something he could use. There were plenty of kitchen utensils around, but none looked as useful as the pair of tongs next to the microwave. He ran over and collected them before hopping back to the turkey that had taken Theodore for hostage.

He lined the tongs up with the turkey's anus (there's nothing else to call it really...) then ran forward shoving them in with all the force he could muster. _Ewww, this has to be the most disgusting_ _thing I've ever done...And that's including the time Dave made me change that baby's nappy... _With a horrid squelch, it got stuck in. The tongs made a gap and Theodore could see some light. He ran over to it and could see the cranberry covered Alvin with a disgusted look on his face. Alvin moved in ward and placed both his hands underneath each handle, trying to separate them, causing a bigger gap to form.

"Hey! Either help me by getting the hell outta there or stand there until I rip the bird to shreds, killing you in the process!" grunted Alvin, using all the strength he could muster. Theodore made his decision and bailed out, squeezing through the tight gap as fast as he could. Alvin felt like he was a part of a very creepy birth ritual. To someone else, it would've looked very peculiar indeed.

Eventually, Theodore was out, inhaling the fresher air while Alvin was panting heavily, trying not to think about what he had just done to a dead animal. He took his hands off his knees and stood up straight, towering over his little brother and glaring at him. Theodore giggled nervously at him and gulped.

"Remind me when I don't feel like throwing up...To kill you..." Alvin sighed heavily, inspecting his mess of a sweater and wiping off access cranberries. "I'm going to have a shower. You get back to work and cook the best damn dinner of all time. Or otherwise, I'll tell everyone what you did." He said simply before stalking off to the bathroom. Dave walked in as Alvin walked out.

"What was that about?" asked Dave curiously. Theo just shook his head.

'Trust me, don't ask."

**Later On...**

The dinner had been a lucky success. Everybody enjoyed it immensely and the turkey had been carved, both cooked a golden brown and Theodoreless thanks to Alvin. Luckily, he didn't seem to have held a grudge and chatted happily with Ross Bagdasarian and Brittany about the up and coming holidays. Eleanor was thoroughly impressed and thanked Theodore with a kiss on the cheek, making him a very happy chipmunk indeed. Both talked with Simon, Jeanette, Claire and Dave before Alvin tapped his glass with a spoon. Everybody went silent and looked over to him.

"Thank you. It's that time of the night where we all say what we're thankful for. I'll start off," He announced, "I'm thankful for being able to enjoy the wonderful spread my own brother cooked all by himself. Bravo Teddy." He said tilting his head in Theo's direction. Theodore winked at him. A round of applause sounded throughout the dining room.

"I'll second that!" called Eleanor, clutching Theodore's hand. He blushed as he grinned at her.

"I'm thankful for the fact that we haven't been snowed in yet," said Toby.

"I'm thankful that this has been such a great year with new friends," said Brittany. Alvin was quick to agree, making her smile at him.

"I'm thankful for that fact that the kids haven't burnt the house down yet," chuckled Dave.

"Don't you mean that Alvin hasn't burnt the house down yet?" asked a grinning Ross tauntingly. Everyone laughed, including Alvin.

"I'm just thankful that I'm here. I love spending time with you guys." Said Janice, making everyone smile at once in appreciation

"That is so sweet," cooed Jeanette.

"I agree. I'm thankful that we had the opportunity that we could all reunite for a wonderful get together like this." Chimed in Simon. Everyone cheered.

"What are you thankful for Theo?" asked Ross. Everyone turned to look at him, but Theodore was looking at Alvin only.

"I'm thankful that some people can keep certain things to themselves." He answered. Alvin laughed openly while everyone else was left to figure out what the hell that meant.


End file.
